Get Back Ginji
by Rapha7
Summary: Other than the unimaginative title The story centers around a day in the life, in which Ginji and Ban are briefly separated and how Ban and the rest of their friends and enemies react. Some implied Shonen ai. GinjixBan and KazukixJubei.


"**Get Back Ginji"  
by Rapha 7**

A GetBackers fan fic. Originial story and characters belong to Rando Ayamine and Yuya Aoki

Implied Shonen-ai. KazukixJubei; BanxGinji

"Oi, Ginji! Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind…" Midou Ban glanced over his shoulder and glared at his partner.

Ginji looked up pleadingly, "Ban-chan! Can't we just…" A small quivering puppy licked weakly at Ginji's bare fingers through the cut-off gloves. The brown fur looked matted and dirty, covered with things that were most likely unsanitary. The skeletal frame of ribs poking out suggested the puppy had been on its own since birth or several weeks. One of the legs looked crooked, and the puppy whined a little when Ginji gently touched it with an inquisitive finger.

"No. Leave it there. We're going…oi! Hey! Hey! That's my…!" Ban suddenly dashed off toward the street where once again a tow truck was taking off with the little VW bug. Ban cursed, then turned back to look at the entrance of the darkened alleyway. Ginji wasn't there.

"Dammit, Ginji!" Ban stomped back to the place where he left Ginji and found nothing. Ginji was gone, and so was the puppy. "What the hell?" Ban turned around and shouted, "Hey! Ginji!"

Ginji raced through the streets, cuddling the shaking puppy in his hands. He knew it was a long way away, but there was no choice in the matter. He had to save Maou-chan. Even if Ban didn't care. Even if Ban got mad.

Taking numerous shortcuts through alleyways, his legs pumped faster and faster as he raced right into a tall black cloaked figure with a tall hat. A distinct wafting of perfume suggested that he was not alone. Ginji cried out a little as he fell backward on his behind, careful to cradle the puppy instead of trying to cushion his fall. The gravel and glass stung his behind, but he shook it off with concentration.

"Oh? Ginji-kun? Is that you?" Akabane turned and studied him with coldly amused eyes.

Ginji gulped as the uncomfortable feeling he always got around Akabane scraped up his spine and tingled at the base of his neck. "AH!" He was unable to further articulate his thoughts as Himiko appeared from just behind Akabane. She tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing? Where's Ban?"

"I don't know!" Ginji suddenly looked very defensive, cradling the puppy even closer, hearing it whine and hunching over protectively. Explaining would take too much time. Ginji leapt to his feet and with an acrobatic leap and flip using the side of the building, landed on the other side of the transporters.

"Hmm?" Akabane touched the brim of his hat thoughtfully.

"Did you see a…" Himiko asked, half-unbelievingly, placing a hand on her hip.

"I think so. How interesting. Too bad we have to finish work first."

"Oi! Oi! You two!" Ban raced up, his glasses sliding crazily, shirt half-unbuttoned and slacks a little dirty from a collision with garbage.

"Oh? Midou-san. How pleasant." Akabane smiled one of his chillingly pleased smiles.

Ban brushed off the expression with a wave of the hand, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Did you just see Ginji?"

Himiko raised her eyebrows, "Is that how you ask for a favor? Hmph."

"Oh, Himiko, didn't see you there. You were almost too small for me to recognize next to the creepy black giant."

Akabane chortled, "It really is too bad we don't have time to answer you, Midou Ban. We're working. Let's go, Lady Poison."

Akabane glided away, pausing to slant his gaze at Midou once more from beneath the severe angle of his hat, "See you soon."

"You dirty bastard! Himiko!" Ban immediately turned his gaze to the young woman with short cropped hair and a star tattoo next to her eye. Her name was less a greeting or entreaty, more like a command.

Himiko lazily pointed in a direction before turning away to follow Akabane. Akabane grinned evilly as Ban took off without thanking her. Himiko shrugged then focused her eyes back toward the new job with Akabane.

"You bad girl…that was the wrong direction." Akabane adjusted his hat, a slow smirk showing on his face.

"I know. He needs to learn some manners." Himiko adjusted the perfumes in her belt.

"Heh heh heh." Akabane chortled happily, before turning his very rapidly chilling gaze ahead of them, "Now shall we continue our mission?"

"Yeah." Lady Poison's eyes glowed with purpose.

Fifteen minutes later, an out of breath and entirely pissed off Ban leaned over and growled. "Dammit, Ginji! Where the hell did you go?"

"Hmm? Hey, Kazuki, isn't that the snake-boy over there?" Emishi peered through his sunglasses at the flushed and furious Midou Ban, who was leaned against a building across the street.

Kazuki glanced over casually, "Of course. I'd recognize his crass appearance anywhere. Hmm…where is Ginji? He must be close by, then…"

Emishi rubbed his red hair and chortled, "Do you think? Look at Midou's face! He looks like he lost something. Maybe we should help the GetBackers get it back…"

Jubei groaned, he really didn't get the joker's sense of humor, even though Kazuki chuckled. "Come, Juubei." At the soft request in Kazuki's voice, however, Jubei was powerless.

"Do we really want to get involved?" Jubei hesitated, holding the shopping packages that Kazuki had purchased earlier tightly against his chest.

Kazuki smiled, "Jubei, let's go over, okay?" He placed a hand over the side of Jubei's bicep and squeezed gently, then stroked up and down.

"Un." Jubei followed Kazuki closely, leaving Emishi to stare after them for a moment before he bolted forward and narrowly missed being hit by the change of traffic.

"That was definitely not funny." Emishi breathed deeply, turning slowly over toward where Midou's expression was darkening thunderously at the familiar, but obviously unwelcome, sight of Kazuki, Jubei and Emishi.

"It's you guys." Ban frowned, his eyes glowering under a very spiky hair style, his personality equally spiky.

"Hmm…you really seem in a bad mood today, Midou. Where's Ginji?"

At the mention of Ginji's name, Ban clenched a fist and shook it threateningly, "That bastard! When I find him, he's gonna get it for sure!"

Emishi's ears perked up, "What's this? Yo, need help getting back a Get Backer?" He chortled with self-satisfaction.

"Shut up, purple glasses, carrot head! As if **you** have the right to sit in judgment on anything…" _The unspoken words are as follows: with that sense of fashion? _ Ban growled angrily. "Have you blockheads seen him?"

Kazuki turned suddenly away, "Well, Jubei, shall we leave? I still have more shopping to finish before dinner."

Jubei immediately turned away with him, leaving Ban with the threatening glare of Emishi, who was shaking in a fury of his own.

"Dammit." Ban cursed for the millionth time that morning, and clutched his knees for a moment. "Ginji, you idiot, where the hell did you go?"

At the quiet despair of Ban's voice, Kazuki stopped in his huffy retreat. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the frustrated Emishi and the exhausted Ban…who was covered in grime and sweat.

"Well, it can't be helped, after all." Kazuki sighed, then turned with Jubei close to his side, "I guess we can help you find Ginji, since **he's** our friend."

"Huh?" Ban lifted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Suit yourselves."

"Now, Midou, where did you lose him and what were you doing?" Kazuki's voice cracked like Emishi's whip.

Ban shuffled a hand through his hair, before reaching for a cigarette and lighter. "Hmm, well he was ridiculously concerned about this little tramp puppy we happened to see and then the car got towed…"

"Ah." Kazuki's eyes warmed over, "He always has had a soft spot for puppies."

Jubei nodded grimly, "That makes it simple."

"Huh?" Ban blew smoke into Emishi's face, "How?"

"There's only one place he'd be if he found a puppy." Kazuki smiled. "Let's go."

About twenty minutes later, at Madoka's sizeable estate, Ban slaps his forehead with his palm. "Geez, of course!"

Kazuki rang the buzzer and spoke very pleasantly to the gate operator, then led them through the large iron swinging gates.

"Wait, did they say that Ginji was here?" Ban trailed behind them, hands in pockets. His expression was a little disbelieving that it could be so simple after the morning chase.

Shido met them at the front door, and refused to listen to Ban's usual biting comments about his "services" for freeloading. He led them into the parlour, where Madoka sat quietly in a chair drinking tea.

"Oh, welcome. We weren't expecting guests."

"Yeah, yeah. So, where is he? Bring him out!" Ban demanded.

"Who?" Madoka looked fetchingly confused, and Shido glared at Midou as he stood protectively next to her.

"Ginji! Where is he, dammit?" Ban slammed his fist into the wall, shaking the paintings on the wall and the ceiling chandelier.

"Why would the Thunder Emperor be here?" Shido asked, his eyes narrowing on Ban.

Kazuki spoke suddenly, "You mean he isn't?" His face took a very serious turn, and he touched his chin thoughtfully. "This could be a very bad sign."

Meanwhile the others were explaining to Shido and Madoka what was going on, while Ban glowered and Kazuki contemplated.

"A puppy?" Shido repeated. "Hmm…have you tried Paul's place? Doesn't Ginji usually turn up there? I mean, why is it such a big deal? Ginji's an adult, right?"

Ban's eyes narrowed fractionally, "Yeah, you _could_ say that. You guys don't have to look if you don't want to… Go wait at Paul's if you want. I'm out of here."

Midou stalked out of the room and toward the front door.

Kazuki paused in his thinking, "Well, just because Ginji wanted to save a puppy doesn't mean that he'd be in danger…but, well in our business you can never be too careful. And he **does** have a lot of enemies, especially as the Raitei."

"You don't think something really happened to him, do you?" Shido lurched forward, a little grimly.

"Well, even if Midou is an obnoxious prick, and Ginji wanted to save a puppy that he didn't, I don't think he'd normally just ditch Midou without warning." Emishi sighed, "Though we would."

"True. It **is** very strange." Kazuki agreed.

Jubei suddenly cleared his throat, "What if Ginji ditched Midou for another reason?"

Everyone stopped momentarily to stare at the tall usually silent Jubei.

"What do you mean?" Kazuki asked, squeezing his arm, which was still filled with packages.

Jubei cleared his throat, "What if…what if Midou did something that ticked Ginji off **before** the puppy appeared? Sometimes…sometimes someone might need some time to cool off before talking to someone they've fought with…"

Kazuki's eyes warmed slightly, "True. It would make sense, if that is the case. But what could it be? They're normally so huggy and attached at the hip, it's almost as if they were lovers rather than friends…"

Total silence.

"You d-d-d-don't think…" Emishi stuttered.

"No…" Shido refused, shaking his head violently.

"Really?" Madoka sounded excited.

"Could it be?" Kazuki wondered aloud.

"Midou does flirt with women a lot, though." Emishi asserted suddenly.

"Yeah. That's right. He's always grabbing that big breasted woman…" Shido nodded.

"Hev'n-san," Kazuki supplied thoughtfully.

Jubei cleared his throat, "Uh…jealousy then?"

Total silence.

Kazuki wrinkled his forehead in speculation, "Hmm. That could definitely cause problems." He squeezed Jubei's arm again.

"What if…what if…" Madoka sounded nervous, "What if Midou-san wanted sex and Ginji-kun didn't?"

Total silence.

Shido turned bright red, "Ah…ah…ah…Madoka. I'm sure that that doesn't always happen to cause problems…"

"But it can." Jubei asserted quickly.

Kazuki turned his head away to hide the flush on his cheeks, "Ahem. Well, it is a cause of some discord, yes."

Emishi scratched his head, "Well, it's not like the Thunder Emperor would demand sex and get huffy if he were refused…"

There were muffled giggles from the assembled companions at the mere idea of Ginji demanding sex from Ban.

Madoka frowned contemplatively, "But **it** could happen. I mean, he's always hugging on Midou-san, right?"

The giggles stopped.

Jubei frowned, "Yes. That is true."

Kazuki shifted his head to the side and rubbed his head, "Well, all of this speculation is getting us nowhere. I think we should split up to look for Ginji, just in case something _has_ happened to him. We'll stop at Paul's before searching town. Emishi, could you find out if Ginji went to see Makubex or if there's any information there? Shido, could you…"

"Way ahead of you. I'll ask my friends to keep an eye out for him." Shido started for the patio door, rather than the front door, but then paused, "But one thing is for certain, if that spikey snake bastard did something to Ginji, I say we gut him."

"Agreed." The multi-voiced answer echoed, though Madoka put a hand to her mouth and looked worried.

Hours later at Paul's café…

"Still no sign of him?" Paul peered over his newspaper as Natsumi paced back and forth clinging her hands.

"No… Do you think something happened to Ginji-kun?"

"Who knows? But he is the Thunder Emperor of Mugenjyo…so I wouldn't worry too much." Paul rattled his paper.

"Yeah, but why is Midou-san so worried then?"

"Hmm…"

The doorbell jingled as Kazuki and Jubei walked in. By this time, they've managed to drop off the shopping packages from earlier, which left Jubei with the choice of crossing his arms or standing still like a stone guard, his arms down at his sides. He chose the latter.

"Still no…" Kazuki sighed at their expectant faces. He pulled Jubei over to an open booth and they sat down contemplatively. Natsumi hurried over to take their orders.

Ten minutes later, Shido and Emishi walked in.

"Still no…" Emishi scratched his head at the expectant faces. He lifts his hands up in a 'what are you going to do?' pose and they sit down at the same booth as Kazuki and Jubei. Natsumi brings them coffee, on the house.

The door opens again, this time Midou strolls in, hands in pockets. He doesn't ask, neither do they. He just clamps his jaw tightly and glares.

"Ah… Midou-san…here, you must be thirsty." Natsumi flushes nervously and places his cup on the counter. Ban sits down and stares silently at the cup.

Twenty minutes later, Ban is staring at the second cup of coffee with his eyes glazing over.

The door opens and in walks Akabane and Himiko.

"My! What a gathering!" Akabane smiles cheerfully, "But where oh where is Ginji-kun?"

Everyone stiffens.

"Jeez. You guys. It's been all day and you still haven't found him? You're a bunch of losers!" Himiko scoffs as she seats herself at a separate booth.

Ban's grip tightens on his mug. Outside the café it begins to rain and storm.

Everyone looks out as lightning flashes.

"You don't think?" Emishi clears his throat.

"Naw…" Shido shakes his head.

"Impossible…" Kazuki takes a sip of tea.

The door suddenly slams open and Ginji walks in, his green vest, white t-shirt, and cargo shorts soaked to the skin. His face is extremely pale.

"What the hell?" Shido half gets up from his seat.

"Ginji!" Kazuki gasps.

"Tch…" Emishi grasps his hair.

"You bastard!" Ban jumps up and pounds him on the head.

Ginji blinks, "Ow, Ban-chan. That really hurt." He holds his head for a moment, before sighing exhaustedly and sitting down at the counter.

"Oh hell no! You are** not** going to sit and mope right now, you bastard!" Ban shouts, grabbing Ginji by the neck and pulling him into a chokehold. They wrestled around a bit.

"Damn you, Ginji! Where have you been, huh?" Ban demanded, trying to keep the blonde subdued.

For once none of Ginji's former Volts members interfered.

"Actually, Ginji-kun, we would like to know too." Kazuki added seriously. His eyes suggesting the answer better be good.

Ginji opening his tearing eyes and glimpsed the resolute faces of his former gang, choked and sputtered as he tried to push Ban's arm away, "It hurts, Ban-chan."

"Shut up, moron! I've been looking for you ALL day, ALL over the place, so where the hell have you been, huh?"

"Actually, Ginji-kun, we have been as well." Kazuki reiterates, his eyes a little colder at this point.

Ginji blinked and coughed, "I can't breathe, Ban-chan."

Ban released him with a shove onto the floor.

"So?" Ban stood angrily over his partner, hands on hips.

Ginji held his throat and rubbed it, "Jeez. You didn't have to choke me, Ban-chan." He coughed, tears at his big brown eyes.

Paul appeared at his side and he and Natsumi helped Ginji to his feet.

"So, Ginji-kun, are you hungry?" Paul asked, lifting him toward the counter.

"Yeah." Ginji's voice was subdued.

"I won't charge you. It's on the house." Paul said comfortingly, in a rare show of compassion.

"Yeah." Ginji sighed heavily and put his head down on the counter. "I'm so tired."

"Hey…hey…hey…" Ban's spiky hair suddenly shot up even spikier, "what the hell? We've been looking for him like crazy and you're feeding **him**?"

"Sorry, Ban-chan. I had something really important to do." Ginji turned his head and they could see the tears in his eyes.

"So," Paul began, placing a dish of pizza before Ginji, "Eat up and then tell everyone. They've been worried about you."

"Yeah." Ginji picked at the pepperoni until Ban came up next to him and began swiping pieces from the plate. "BAN-CHAN!"

Soon it upscaled into a true wrestling match over the last piece of pizza and ended only when they grabbed and ripped it in half.

Ginji swallowed the final bit of pizza and realized everyone was staring pointedly at him.

"Oh, yeah. I got the puppy back to its owner."

"Huh? That little tramp puppy? How could it have an owner?" Ban leaned against the counter and burped.

"Well, Ban-chan, there was this gold-looking collar on Maou-chan and it looked expensive…plus Maou-chan was injured. So I took Maou-chan to the clinic first, they called the owner. Maou-chan is okay…but the fixing took a long time."

"What the…? Then why did you look so sad? I thought it died and you were running around crying yourself sick!"

"Huh? Oh no, Ban-chan. It's just…heh heh heh. Um, well, the bill for the clinic took most of my money. I had to walk everywhere today, and I tore a hole in my favorite sneakers…See?" Ginji lifted his shoe so they could see the worn-out sole. "So…then I think I stepped on something sharp, then my feet got wet…Ban-chan….wait…Ban-chan..!"

Ban grabbed Ginji by the neck and began wrestling him again.

"You idiot! Didn't you get renumeration from the owner? Didn't you even think there might be a reward? And now you **paid** for the puppy to get treatment and have no hope of reimbursement? You idiot!"

"But, Ban-chan!"

"No way, Ginji, I'm really pissed!"

The former Volts members released their breaths collectively.

Akabane chuckled, "Well now. This is just what I imagined when I saw you run into that clinic earlier today. Right, Himiko?"

Himiko nodded, "Of course." She sipped her coffee and took a bite of her cake unconcernedly.

Ban's face completely changed, "Say what?"

Himiko shrugged nonchalantly, " Well we saw him earlier and he was **obviously** taking the injured puppy to the clinic four blocks down from where we saw him this morning. He didn't stop to tell us, but it was **obvious.**"

Ban dropped Ginji to the floor and clenched his fist, "HI-MI-KO!"

"Your manners haven't improved much from this morning, either."

Ban half-shouted and screamed in disgust, then grabbed his hair as the Volts members chuckled behind their hands.

At that moment, Madoka came into the café, carefully folding her umbrella. She ran into Ginji, who was still on the floor.

"Oh! Madoka-chan! Are you okay?" Ginji leapt to his feet and helped her over to where Shido sat.

"Oh! Ginji-san! You're okay! They found you!"

Ginji scratched his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess. But Madoka-chan, why are you here?"

"I couldn't sit still and wait for news. I was so worried about you, Ginji-kun!"

"About me? Madoka-chan!" Ginji's eyes filled with happy tears.

Shido growled, "We were all worried about you, Ginji."

"Oh…hahahahahaha…sorry about that." Ginji chuckled happily, his face flushing.

"Yes, Ginji-kun." Madoka said seriously, "If you have another fight with Midou-san about sex, you can always stay with us for awhile, rather than be out in the streets or rain all day."

"Huh?" Ginji turned and looked at the blind girl, then stuttered, "W-w-w-w-what?"

"Madoka…" Shido tried to whisper, his face beet red.

Kazuki covered his face so his smile wouldn't show.

Jubei took the comment very seriously, "That's right. If you have another fight because you're jealous, you can always stay with us, Ginji."

Kazuki tried not to chortle gleefully at the look of shock on Ban's face…or the pained look of surprise on Ginji's.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" Ban flustered, "Ginji just took off suddenly, that's all it was. Jeez! I'm one hundred percent…"

"Ban-chan!" Ginji wailed suddenly, "I can't believe you **told** them!" Ginji burst into tears and ran out the door.

The café went completely silent as everyone registered what he said.

"Huh?"

"Dammit, Ginji!" Ban raced after the blonde.

Kazuki buried his face in his arms, "Let them sort it out. Jeez."

"Indeed, it is best not to meddle in the affairs of one's friends." Jubei said gravely.

Still reeling in shock, Paul choked on his cigarette, "Uh…um…anyone up for some more coffee or pizza?"


End file.
